Fluttershy/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy discovers necklace S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy 11.png|The Ticket Master Bunny take over S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Dash is angry S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png|Dragonshy Fluttershy Not Impressed S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Fluttershy Pulling Rope.png|Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy oh yay E13-W 4.3257.png|Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy's Dress.png|Suited For Success Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.PNG|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Stare Master S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png|A Dog and Pony Show S1E20 Fluttershy happy 2.png|Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy but why-W 7.0226.png|Over a Barrel Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Bed of butterflies s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Fluttershy and Twilight S01E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Fluttershy-looking-up.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The brute S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 S2E03 Fluttershy telling lesson.png|Lesson Zero Derpyshy S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG|Sweet and Elite Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Fluttershy Embarrassed S2E15.PNG|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight out character S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Parade S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|It's About Time Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential 2x24 fluttershyconductor.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Fluttershy with bird S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Snowstorm S3E1.PNG Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Fluttershy freaking out S3E1.png Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png The Crystal Empire preview image.jpg|Run Fluttershy run! Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png Main 6 and Shining Armor looking at the Crystal Empire.jpg ..That's why we're ALL here!...png S03E01 mad Rarity.jpg Fluttershy 'Oh, um, excuse me' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'I was just wondering' S3E1.png Fluttershy gasping at two locals S3E1.png Fluttershy frustrated S3.png Fluttershy creeping behind locals S3E1.png Assertive Fluttershy Crystal Empire S3.png Fluttershy 'Oh that's okay' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'You look really busy' S3E1.png Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png|Umm, Fluttershy, I don't think that's where your wings are supposed to go Fluttershy very happy S3.png|The admission for the petting zoo was downright sheep. Main 6 singing around a table S3.png|Fluttershy singing along with the others. Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png|The Flugelhorn is a bit too loud for Fluttershy Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png|She sure loves to sing. Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 crystalmane5.png Miscellaneous Concept Art Lauren Faust Posey.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Fluttershy Suprised Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Toys Posey.jpg|Posey, the pony that Fluttershy is based on. Sky Skimmer.jpg Other FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel, from the opening credits. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Fluttershy promotional 1.jpg FluttershyHiRes.png|How can you not love her? Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png CastleCreator Fluttershy5.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 6.png Fluttershy Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. CastleCreator Fluttershy.png Fluttershy bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. mlpfim-character-fluttershy 252x252.png|Fluttershy's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat Fluttershy 256x133.jpg|Fluttershy Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Success FMA.jpg|Fluttershy motivational poster Category:Character gallery pages